


A Slave's Thoughts

by Oneringtohallowsend



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gen, I can''t let his story go, I write short snippets for my boy Anakin, Star Wars Drabbles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29447964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oneringtohallowsend/pseuds/Oneringtohallowsend
Summary: Snippets and drabbles related to Anakin Skywalker and the relationships he has with his children, the force, and his own actions.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Luke Skywalker
Kudos: 6





	A Slave's Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Everybody, I'm back with some more Anakin content. He is my go to muse. This will be where I put my snippets, drabbles, and odds and ends relating to Anakin. If you enjoy let me know!

This is the death of Anakin Skywalker.

A ship was being ripped apart, his son’s heart was in shreds, a rebellion screamed in triumph, as an empire screeched in defeat. Nothing about this moment was silent. Not the tears on his son’s face, not the sirens blaring through the docking bay, nor the force which withered at the shear scale of life lost. His ending was predetermined yet his path had been of his own choosing. He had chosen to rip a galaxy to shreds. He had chosen to be a lap dog to a tyrant of a being. He had chosen to be the horror story parents whispered to their kids at night. However, he felt as if there had never been much of a choice. To lose those he loved was a fate that he could not reckon with and yet it was his refusal to accept the loss that caused it.

His soul had never known peace, nor had it known true happiness. Not as a slave, not as a Jedi, not as a Sith Lord, not even as a father. His life was one of failure and success. He was successful at all the wrong things. His blade had cut down more beings than any other, his actions had brought star systems to their knees, and his hands had maimed and tortured his own children.

He was not a good man, not even a decent one. He had never known silence. His mind had never quiet not even during meditation. Always his soul screamed, and his withered heart ached and yet there is a moment of silence right before a person dies. A hush of breath and a stillness of a heartbeat before it shudders to a stop. It did not matter the treachery he had committed in his life or the pain he had wrought across billions of souls. It did not matter that most of his years had been spent in oppressive darkness. At the end, held in the arms of his son, he knew silence. His soul, which had screamed in agony from his time as a child into his mangled adulthood, knew rest. How underserving was he to finally hear silence and yet how humbled was he to know it. To finally hear nothing as his eyes fluttered closed.

This is the death of Anakin Skywalker.


End file.
